the darkness in the brightest light
by georgiaLOVESturtles
Summary: Voldemort and Bellatrix had a daughter but who is she? how will she react? will she join her father or fight against him? Warning: characters are OOC, will be coarse language and possible lemon in later chapters. J.k.rowling owns everything I own nothing!
1. and so it begins

**Hi! This is my first story so please don't be too harsh constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

15 years ago

Please my lord don't do this she is your child!

SILENCE my word is final now give me the child bellatrix I will not ask again if I have to I. WILL. CRUCIO. YOU.

Voldemorts POV

I cant believe I have to give up my precious baby I must do this for her. She deserves at least a chance of a better life. She will have too much power any many will attempt to exploit that. It is to be hoped that she will one day understand.

I love you Isabelle riddle

Present day (Hermionie's POV)

Potions was infuriating Snape doesn't leave us gryffindors alone, always favoring the Slytherin's, even if he is they're head of house its still unfair. Not to mention stupid Malfoy throwing dragons tongue into Neville's potion it went everywhere. I'll be picking green goo out of my hair for the next week. At least its lunch now though I'm starving!

"HERMIONE!"

"HERMIONE!"

I turn around just in time as Ron almost knocks me over as he trips on his robes

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!"

"What Ronald?"

"What not even a '_Are you okay Ron? Do you need some help Ron? _FINE I need help did you do the defense homework?"

"Don't I always Ron"

"Well, I guess so what did you get for question 8?"

"Wolfsbane"

Just as I answer Ron harry rounds the corner

"Hey guys you coming to lunch, or are you gonna get the answers from Hermione all day. Since you were too lazy to do it yourself again Ron"

I manage to stifle a giggle as we walk to the great hall. Ron mumbled under his breath the entire way there. No sooner then we opened the door Ron's flavor of the week lavender latches onto him. Its strange for some reason I'm beginning to hate being around them both at the moment. I'm constantly finding everything they do annoying and wanting to scream at them.

I start walking over to the gryffindor table only to faint halfway there

The last thing I remember was a burning pain and Voldemort and Bellatrix's faces flashing before my eyes as the blackness finally claims me

* * *

**I know its only short but I just wanna see what people think ill put a few more chapters up and then ill wait and see what kind of reactions I get**


	2. the changes are both good and bad

**Here's chapter 2 thanks for everyone that reviewEd, followed and favourited My story and I. The response I've had in less than a day is amazing. **

**ill put another chapter up today as well so thank you! :D**

* * *

Normal POV

As I wake up I feel a throbbing in my head. So intense that it feels like someone is punching me repeatedly.

As I glance around the room I catch sight of my hair taking note of the colour. Its midnight black, odd I don't remember dying my hair.

A sudden chill washes over me and its as if the chill is forcing me to check my body to make sure I'm still in one piece. At that moment it was as if the rest of the world stood still and kept moving. I could feel the bile rising, I ran for the toilet just in time as I vomited my breakfast. It was at that moment I realised where I am. I'm in the clinic, alone And different.

Since I'm alone I may as well have a look at what I look like now. Surprising even myself at my level of calmness.

I notice that I'm now 5"7' I managed to grow 2 inches yay. I always thought I was too short. I was curvy. Wow. I HAVE BOOBS! I'm now a 34D yay. My skin is tan and my eyes are cobalt blue.

I believe that I may even be able to get a boyfriend this year.

Just as I finished looking at myself Harry and Ron walk in with worried looks on they're faces. It instantly makes me go and sit back down on the bed. I knew what they were going to say was either really good or really bad. After looking at the looks on they're faces I prepare for the worst.

Harry's POV

I can't believe this one of my best friends Is my greatest enemies children. Apparently she doesn't know though, I hope she won't change who she is. I'd be heartbroken if she did.

I guess I should go and tell her she deserves to know who her parents are. Well, I guess now is as good of a time as any.  
I'll bring Ron Along for support she's gonna need it.

Normal POV

"Hermione there's something I need to tell you"

"Continue Harry"

"We found out that the Grangers aren't your real parents. Your real parents are...Voldemort and Bellatrix..."

The only thing I can do after hearing that is laugh. Do they seriously thing that my parents are the most evil mad alive and his favourite follower? They've got to be kidding. There is no way I could be they're daughter I'm too...well...good. However now that they have said that I begin to notice the similarities between myself and them. i've got Bellatrix's hair and figure. Voldemorts brains and determination along with his height.

It was strange because at that moment everything fell into place. The hate that I have felt towards all Gryffindors and anyone not of pure blood status. The spells I have itched to cast mainly the unforgivable's and most of all the change of views. I have started to believe in the dark lords views and his way of life.

The strangest thing of all however s how I don't care.

How I'm actually happy that Voldemort and Bella are my parents.

That I wish to meet them and join them.


	3. the new me in more ways than one

**heres longer chapter for you my amazing readers **

**once again thank you very very very very much! **

* * *

Voldemort's POV

"My lord she wishes to join us. I can sense her thoughts"

"What else Bella?"

"She tires of the weasel and Scar-head. Wishes to change sides and join us, her parents."

"Well, then Bella looks like you get your wish. Our baby girls coming home and will join us, where she rightfully belongs."

I only hope she is fully sure that this is what she wishes. As loyal as I am to my cause I'm even more loyal to my darling Isabelle. At least now I will be able to protect her.

Normal POV

After finding out everything and thinking it over, we all went back to gryffindor common room. As soon as I put one foot inside I wanted to leave. Gossiping 3rd years, Boasting 5th years, squealing and giggling 1st and 2nd years. I cant stand it, it makes me want to vomit.

"Harry I'm going to bed ill see you guys in the morning ok"

"All right Mionie ill see you then sweet dreams"

As I began walking towards the stairs everyone seemed to stop talking and stare at me, it was unnerving. I could here them whispering about me saying this like

_Who is that?_

_Who does she think she is walking in here like she owns the place?_

_I haven't seen her before have you?_

_i wonder if she's single?_

_do you think shed go out with me?_

_Look at her eyes! _

i kept walking up to my room and feel asleep as soon, as my head hit the pillow.

the next morning i woke up early and went to the showers. Luckily for me they were all empty. i quickly showered and got dressed luckily for me it was saturday and since Dumbledore said we can wear anything on weekends i got dressed in a black mini skirt and white strapless top with a silver blazer, to top it off some black stilettos. hmmm i guess ill give make-up a go with some foundation, mascara, black smokey eye, blush and blood red lipstick. I have to admit I looked hot!

I could tellI I did too as, soon as I walked into the common room, everyone was awake and staring gob-smacked at me. The guys were drooling and the girls were glaring. Harry walked over to me, as soon, as i got to the bottom of the stairs and we walked off to the hall for breakfast.

As we sat down I felt all eyes on me again. The next thing I knew someone was breathing down my neck. As I turned around I was met with piercing brown eyes that could only be known as Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin bad boy was looking me up and down and seamed pleased with how I looked.

"Hey Hermione wow you sure got hot in a day"

The entire hall went silent and stared in shock. It seamed as though they only just worked it out as he pointed it out. Idiots...

"How did you know it was me?"

"Please I could point you out in a crowd with my eyes closed. Besides who is best friends with scar-head and the weasel"

"So why did you come over to talk to me considering you know who I am? Well as it turns out, that may change. Your getting resorted and you just may end up in Slytherin. I wouldn't complain...not at all"

Blaise strutted away just as Dumbledore stood up to make he morning announcements. Just as Blaise said he began the announcements by stating that i have to go up and get resorted before he continues.

As i stood up and walked up to the sorting hat Dumbledore began to speak to the rest of the students

"students you may be wondering as to why harmonies looks have changed and she is being resorted this morning. as of 1 o'clock yesterday afternoon hermione had fainted due to a glamour charm being removed from her. the reason that this was placed upon her was for her own safety. also let it be known that hermione granger does not exist we have discovered that the grangers are not her parents. now i will not reveal her last name or who her parents are. however i will reveal that she is a pureblood of high class society. as headmaster i ask that you treat her as you always have and allow her time to adjust and when she is ready she will announce who her parents are. now i believe that hermione is due to be resorted so i will leave it at that."

As i sat down the sorting hat was placed on my head i could feel it intruding into my mind. After a moment it spoke to me

_"Ah Hermione my dear, well you've had a very busy 2 days. Although i like the change. Now, I will allow you a choice would you like to stay in gryffindor, or would you rather be in Slytherin like your real parents were?"_

_"I'm sick of gryffindor id rather be in Slytherin like my parents. Now that I know of them I want to make them proud besides the gryffindors give me a headache every time i go near them at the moment"_

_"Well then, shall we announce it?"_

_"Yes we shall"_

"SLYTHERIN!"


	4. announcements

sorry for taking so long to upload I had some personal problems :(

Anyways enough with that here's the next chapter and chapter 5 will b posted tomorrow YAY

* * *

The entire great hall went silent for a moment. Then suddenly applause erupted through the slytherin table, whilst the three remaining tables cried out in frustration. Professor Mc Gonagall gave me my new timetable, I was happy with the classes I had. I had Defense first with only the Slytherin's, potions second with my old house and my new house, free third, lunch, care of magical creatures fourth, charms fifth and transfiguration last.

As fun as it is being up in front of everyone, I'm starting to get bored and since Blaise already said he'd be happy to have me in slytherin I guess I'll go sit with him. As I began walking over to him, I noticed the entire slytherin table smiling. It was a bit unnerving at first. Before I was even a quarter of the way up the table, I was suddenly tackled into a hug by the one and only Blaise.

Everyone seemed to also be as shocked as I suddenly was. Blaise seemed to have sensed this and looped his arm around me, causing me to follow him over to Draco, Pansy and Daphne. Surprisingly all three also got up and tackled me in a hug confusing the rest of the school even more. As I looked over to Harry and Ron, both looked like they wanted to murder any slytherin that was within a meter of me.

We ate the rest of our breakfast in peace and then started off towards classes luckily for me I had defense. as we walked to defense i received a lot of sympathy looks. if only they knew how much i enjoyed this already. i figured that since most of slytherin were loyal to the dark lord i would announce who i really am. i cant wait to see how they react.

As we walked into class I was happy to see that professor Snape was finally teaching DADA. When everyone was seated he addressed the class.

"Now students, I believe that we have a new student in our house."

"Oh professor, how observant you are" (note the sarcasm)

The entire class seems shocked that I would ever talk to a teacher like that especially Snape.

"Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean you can speak to me like that Miss..."

"Well, Since your all in my new house, I'll let you in on a little...secret. My real name isn't even Hermione. Its Isabelle riddle and I'm going to be joining my father. So I suggest you be careful what you say, or do to me because I'll be seeing him real soon"

The entire common room was shellshocked to say the least. When it registered in they're tiny minds the entire class got down on their knees and bowed their heads as a sign of respect. Even Snape was on his knees it was was amazing to see how much of a hold I had over them. It just makes me want to join my father even more than I already do. I hope it wont be long until I see him.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. The slytherins all bowed as I passed them in the halls, pansy became my new friend. Surprisingly she's really quite smart and just as cunning and evil on the inside as I am. which led to me sitting on pansy's bed as she gave me a makeover.

We began with doing some face masks and our nails. I went with a simple matte black with gloss black tips whilst she went with the slytherin green version of mine. Then we did our hair and eyebrows. After all the plucking, straightening, charms, brushing and treatments

My hair was sleek, shiny and straight. Whilst pansy had decided to change her hair color to exactly the same as mine instead of dark brown. We could almost pass for sisters looking like we do.

After all the work we put into doing out hair and nails we applied a bit of makeup, I put on my new uniform. I had to admit I looked fiiiiiiiiineeeee. although I know I wont be bending over anytime soon unless I want the entire school to see my black lace G-string.

We walked into the common room together and sat on the lounge in front of the fireplace and gossiped away. Well, that was until Draco sat next to pansy and Blaise sat next to me. The next thing I know pansy and Draco have their tongues down each others throat. Eww cant they get a damn room.

At least that's what I was thinking before Blaise did the same bloody thing to me. The next thing I know he's picked me up and began walking us to his bed. It finally registered in my mind what was happening. Resulting in me slapping him.

"Blaise don't you fucking dare try to have sex with me again. I'm not a slut and jut because I'm in slytherin doesn't men ill just up and become one you man-whore go and see Daphne of lavender if you want to get laid that bad"

"Shit sorry herm-i mean Isabelle I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have done that to you. I actually really like you, but I didn't have a clue how to tell you. So I kind of just did, what I use to do to hot girls."

"Well, you've lost your chance now besides why would I get with a guy like you! A man-whore who can't keep it in his pants. Besides I have someone I like already"

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN who does she like?

bet you werent expecting Blaise to do that ;)

anyways my amazing readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters dont forget the next chapter will be posted tomorrow


	5. first hand meetings

06/09/2013

Yayyyyyy I updated wooooooo sorry it took so long

* * *

The next few days were extremely awkward between Blaise and I. I avoided all contact with him, and it didn't go unnoticed. Draco and I started hanging out more he seemed pretty cool. All we ever really did was sat and talked or walked around the school together pranking the Gryffindor's. They still think I'm they're golden girl still if only they knew just who I was.

After Draco and I placed glue feathers and red dye all over them as they slept, I received a summons. A midnight black owl landed on my shoulders just as we had left Gryffindor tower. There was only one person known to have this bird. That is the dark lord himself. My father.

It was time

Draco stiffened beside me as I detached the letter from the owl's leg. In cursive writing it said.

_Dearest Isabelle, _

_Your mother and I miss you dearly and cannot wait for your return. We are pleased that you wish to join us, rather than potty and weasel. First of all no you don't have to get the dark mark unless you wish to however I am able to make a small…modification. You would be entitled to choose the look of your dark mark since you are my heir. I hear that you and Draco are getting along, this is good I trust his family and know they will not cause you harm. When you are ready to take your place in my inner circle go to the shrieking shack with Draco there is a port key there that will bring you to riddle manor. _

_Much love your father the dark lord._

As I turned to look at Draco I noticed he was already looking at me with his signature smirk. Why not go now its Saturday tomorrow, which means no classes and I doubt anyone would notice if we disappeared for a while anyways, So why not.

Draco and I ran back to the common room got an overnight bag of clothes each and headed out to the shrieking shack. Well that was until we spotted Dumbledore standing at the main entrance to the school. We knew we couldn't let him see us so we decided on the next best thing. The windows.

As we jumped out the windows we ran and didn't stop until we reached our destination. In the middle of the bedroom upstairs we found a silver death eater mask. Typical Voldemort. Draco and I grabbed onto it at the same time and the familiar pull in my stomach that made me slightly queasy returned. We let go and feel onto the soft green grass outside of riddle manor.

The manor was surprisingly well kept; the grass was cared for and was a luscious green. However the actual house was another story, it was dark and gloomy. Reminding me of a haunted house. However I couldn't help but love it. As we began walking up to the front door Lucius Malfoy opened the door with and unusual smile upon his face. He bowed as I walked past and nodded in approval at his son.

"Hello miss riddle, the dark lord is waiting for you in the formal lounge I will take you there now. Is there anything you need prior?"

"Nothing at all Lucius please take me to him now."

"Right this way please."

As we began walking to the formal lounge I couldn't help but admire the house. The walls were all either black, dark grey or Slytherin green. The floor was cream marble and the carpets were all charcoal. The paintings were all of pureblood nobility but mainly of the dark lord himself. We stopped halfway down the main hallway and Lucius pressed a secret button opening a secret hallway. However the paintings in this hallway were the entire dark lords inner circle. I had to admit I was impressed.

We came to a halt at the third door to the left. Draco and his father stood on either side of the door guarding it as I walked in then closed it behind me.

"Ahhhh Isabelle how lovely you are just like your mother. It has been a long time my dear how have you been. We have dearly missed you". he announced as he walked out of the shadows.

"Father it has been much too long. I have missed you dearly. However I am curious as to where mother is I assumed id be seeing her as well."

"Don't worry you'll see her soon. Now I must ask you what do you wish to receive the dark mark or not this is an important decision and I will only ask once. So which do you choose?"

"As if I would ever say no to the dark mark father."

"Hold out your wrist this will hurt unfortunately. Now Isabelle when I do this it will also unleash your powers that I had sealed inside you. You will be able to speak parsal tongue, do wand less magic and also be able to fly without the need of a broom. Are you ready?"

"Wow, yes of course father."

The pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but worse than I prepared myself for however I refused to show and pain. I must stand tall and embrace the pain to prove to my father that I am worthy.

"it is done. Welcome home my daughter…"

* * *

sorry for not updating until now so much stuff has happened and unfortunately I was unable to post the next chapter but you would be happy to know that I have almost finished the next chapter already. :DDD


	6. Hello home

First of all I am SO sorry I haven't yup dated for so long. Unfortunately a LOT of unfortunate things happened which caused me to put this story on hold however you will be pleased o know I'm up and running again also you can expect a lot more chapters soon! :)

* * *

As I glanced down at my wrist I couldn't help but love my mark. It was a beautiful panther circle over due to the amount of dark magic in my father had time to say anything I dove towards him and tackled him in the biggest hug. To say use was shocked was An understatement!

After he dot over the shock though he hugged me back and kissed my forehead. I don't think over ever been this happy. It's like at weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I can breath.

"Isabelle dear?"

"Yes father"

"I would like to formally introduce you to society as my daughter by throwing a ball next week if that's alright with you. However you will also have to be introduced to my loyal followers tonight at the meeting."

"the ball sounds like an amazing idea and of course however what am I to wear?"

"it's already layer out for you on your bed upstairs Draco will show you where and we will meet down here in 2 hours so be quick"

as he said that I stood hugged him and left to find Draco waiting outside the door for me still. He seemed to know exactly what he had to do, as he took off towards the stairs as sooN as he knew I was following him.

As we walked up 3 flights of the grand staircase we turned towards the east wing of the manor which was apparently mine along with 6 guest bedrooms on the floor Bellow mine. We paused at the only door on flue 3rd floor and as Draco opened it I couldn't help but gasp. It was breath takingly beautiful fit was black with deep blue ascents all through the room. The first room I saw was the lounge/library. It was beyond beautiful.

There were 5 doors around the room the first door to my left was my massive walk in robe which was already full of clothes. the 2nd door to the left was a master bathroom, bigger and better than any bathroom I'd seen before it was all black marble and was amazing. after looking at all the rooms on the left I decided to look into tone first door to the right. this door led out to a massive balcony with a view that would take your breath away. The forth room for some reason wouldn't open. Isabelle made a mental note to ask her father about it.

The last room she knew however was her master bedroom. As she opened the door she was amazed. it was stunning. In the centre of thfrom was the softest king bed she'd ever seen It was a large deep blue canopy style with black linnen and pillows covering it, 2 floating matching bedside tables, a mirror wall,a large plush lounge, a black vanity, soft white fluffy floor rug and a gorgeous white chandelier.

As i turned around to speak to Draco i noticed he had already left. Aslooked at the time I saw that i only had one hour to get ready! I quickly made my way over to the bed and saw that father had a back above the knee dress with a corset style top and the rest of the dress poofed out similar to that of a ball own. He also had a black pair of pumps, silver and blue death eater mask, black cloak, and a mysterious box.

i dressed quickly in the outfit he left out for me put my shoes on, did my make up in a black smokey eye and added blood red lipstick. used my wand and fixed my hair so that it was now volumous yet still straight and checked myself over. I looked good, in fact I looked sexy!

now that I was fully reay and saw that I still had 20 minutes I sat on my bee and began to unwrap the box. Kingside was a beautiful black snake which reminded me of nagini. Rather snake instantly slid up my arm and sat loosely on my shoulders.

As if knowing what I was about to say the Sname spoke first. Isabelle found out the snake was from her dad as a welcome home gift and that her name was panthea after speaking with her new snake I looked at the clock on the bedside and i noticed that i had 5 minutes to get shown stairs in time. As I reached last flight of stairs I placed the mask on and walked down to father, lucius and Draco who was quite obviously oggling at me. I placed my cloak on and we aparated away to the graveyard where father was first brought back.

moments after we arrived death eaters appeared everywhere. Upon seeing me they began to whisper among themselves like high school girls.

"SILENCE! Now I'm sure your all wondering why your here and who this woman is well she is..."

* * *

I'm hogan leave it here until next time thanks for reading review please and ill update again very soon :D


End file.
